thirdrealmfandomcom-20200215-history
Vald's Passage
music starts, someone is on stage and starts with "A long time ago, near Lanalorien..." basically setting up the story Kelsaina Za'Dresh says nod K Atkins says the lights get brighter as he speaks and the play starts Myzrael is determined to see the play Kelsaina Za'Dresh says Resh still has one arm around his mate K Atkins says and is trying his damndest to calm down enough to do so Kelsaina Za'Dresh says Resh is doing what he can to help calm him without disrupting the play K Atkins says well, they are out of the way and up, it'd be difficult to disrupt even if they were having sex up there as long as they were quiet anyway heh Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (Don't give Resh any ideas, hehehe) K Atkins says lol Myzrael wouldn’t let him do it in any sort of public place anyway they bring actual horses onto the stage all done up in military gear Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (Cool, hehehe) K Atkins says they are sleek, not really like Resh has seen. Elven horses which also means they aren’t going to shit on the stage Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (Heh, that's a good thing...) K Atkins says yep Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (Resh isn't going to interrupt Myzrael watching to ask about the horses, unless it looks like Myzrael needs something to distract him to help calm him) K Atkins says nope, he's doing alright for the most part The scenery is fairly dense foliage which explains why they aren’t riding drakes, though really... Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (Heh, regular horses would have trouble in dense woods) (But then, these are elven horses, as you mentioned) K Atkins says basically, you've got what is clearly the Emperor, flanked on each side by what Resh assumes are bondmates, one man, one woman, both also crowned also a few others that are probably escort and some sort of ranking officer who is giving a report Kelsaina Za'Dresh says Resh is watching as closely as he can while still making sure Myzrael is staying calm K Atkins says the male bondmate Resh isn’t sure if he is entirely night elf or what, he's got brown hair Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (He does want to learn the history of his adopted home, but his primary concern is making sure his mate is all right) K Atkins says http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120627222823/thirdrealm/images/9/92/Evenstar.jpg Kelsaina Za'Dresh says nod K Atkins says it is very helpful to have all these portraits Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (Hehehe) K Atkins says http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120616014959/thirdrealm/images/8/8a/HeadZarionel.jpg Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (The Emperor of this time period?) K Atkins says yeah and http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120705191905/thirdrealm/images/2/28/Aurora.jpg Kelsaina Za'Dresh says And, the female bondmate K Atkins says yep, Empress the characters are well done, but since Resh hasn’t met any of these people, he has no idea Kelsaina Za'Dresh says nod PM Lady Kelsaina Za'Dresh: K Atkins says they are dressed well, but it isn’t fancy the officer gives his report, saying something about a disturbance near Vald's passage the Emperor asks a few questions but the soldier doesn’t have much information to give him there is a little more to that scene but nothing I'm gonna mention Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (y) K Atkins says in the next scene, they are camped it’s got a cut-away view of a strategy tent as well as what’s going on in the camp around it also heavily forested, though they do have sound effects of drakes in the background Kelsaina Za'Dresh says nod K Atkins says at one point, the drakes get really loud and obnoxious, the Emperor raises a hand and they go silent Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (Heh, proof that he's got the Mark) K Atkins says strategy is discussed in that they will do a base scout to see what’s skulking around out there the tent closes. the stage goes dark, lights back up again, tent opens back up next day transition he's standing on the other side of the table now, there are two different guys in the tent reporting he gets the idea that his bondmates don’t like each other very much by their body language which he is either unaware of or purposely ignoring Kelsaina Za'Dresh says nod Sounds familiar... seeing as Daeyn doesn't like Resh... K Atkins says he being the Emperor in that case Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (Yep) K Atkins says they discuss more strategy type crap, someone comes in with an update says there are druegar nobody looks happy Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (Nope, those are nasty) K Atkins says the Emperor states that the disturbance is likely an open entrance to the underdark, and he wants to know what is interesting to them for them to bother with the surface gets a bunch of 'yes M’Lords the tent closes, you get a night transition stays night, though, and you get both bondmates, outside the tent, having a hushed argument Evenstar wins with "Go do your domestic Empress crap. On the field, he's mine" she leaves looking angry he seems pleased with himself Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (Hehehe) K Atkins says goes to morning he's got soldiers gathered, a good bit more on stage than there have been he gives a speech that has facts about druegar in it, what they should expect should they end up in combat He being Zarionel the Emperor PM Lady Kelsaina Za'Dresh: K Atkins says scene closes on that intermission Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (Would Resh know what that is?) K Atkins says probably not, assumes the play is over most likely leaving him with an 'um...?" Kelsaina Za'Dresh says "Strange place to end a play, beloved..." K Atkins says "Hm?" he looks at him "It isn’t over." Kelsaina Za'Dresh says "But, they left the stage, and closed the curtain..." K Atkins says "They need to change scenery, and it gives people a chance to get something to eat or stretch their legs and such. It’s about 15 minutes." Kelsaina Za'Dresh says "Oh, so a little break... do you want me to go get you anything?" K Atkins says "I'm fine. You could get something if you wanted. Just poke your nose out and let one of the guards know what you want." Kelsaina Za'Dresh says "I'm not hungry yet, but I am a little thirsty..." He goes to the door, and sticks his head out. "Could I get a glass of water, please?" K Atkins says they salute, one steps away steps back into place a couple seconds later no water signals that its coming Kelsaina Za'Dresh says He signals thanks, which lets them know he knows military sign Or at least dark elf sign K Atkins says /nod the ones that don’t know drow sign are all learning it it’s helpful to have Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (Yep) K Atkins says water comes quickly, he's given a pitcher and a glass 2 glasses, actually Kelsaina Za'Dresh says "Thank you" He takes the pitcher and the glasses inside Probably has to tuck the glasses under one arm, since he doesn't have 3 hands K Atkins says hehe yeah Kelsaina Za'Dresh says Is there some sort of table he can put these down on? K Atkins says yeah, the box is furnished little end-table things as well as really comfy chairs PM Lady Kelsaina Za'Dresh: Kelsaina Za'Dresh says He sets the pitcher and glasses down, then pours one glass. "Do you want some water, beloved? They gave us two glasses" K Atkins says he pauses, then nods "Half." Kelsaina Za'Dresh says He pours the other one halfway full, and hands it to his lover K Atkins says he sniffs it before he drinks tastes it briefly also, then actually sips at it Kelsaina Za'Dresh says Resh takes a large swallow, figures if it is poisoned, it'll hit him faster and give Myzrael warning (Less paranoid, or reckless, your choice) K Atkins says probably both Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (Hehehe0 K Atkins says there isn’t anything wrong with the water, they are fine at least being royalty, he has a reason to be paranoid like that Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (I figured as much, no one but Eclipse knew they were coming, and the guards arranged the water, and I'm sure they went through a lot of security checks to become guards to the royal box...) K Atkins says yep he takes a little more after he's done with the glass Kelsaina Za'Dresh says Resh pours it for him K Atkins says he smiles at him a little startles again when the lights change at the 15 min mark Kelsaina Za'Dresh says Resh again tries to comfort him, with his arm around him by this time, I'm sure K Atkins says It’s a short start, he knew it was coming Kelsaina Za'Dresh says Resh is just comforting his mate, waiting for the play to continue K Atkins says There’s about 30 seconds after the lights change that they start up again the scenery is all rocky there’s some 'movement' that you purposely can’t tell what along the sides of the stage here and there the situation is that they are ready to fight, carefully moving around the area and then they get attacked by a small group of druegar, which they dispatch fairly easily the Emperor says something about they shouldn’t expect them to all be easy there are a couple more fights, progressively more difficult, but the elves keep winning with few casualties Kelsaina Za'Dresh says nod K Atkins says some of the things that they are up against aren’t druegar, but Resh has no idea what they are and it isn’t mentioned Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (They don't look like what Myzrael described as illithid?) K Atkins says no, they are mostly artist interpretation of scary underdark crap after a bit, the scene changes some, the characters are still on stage as it happens and they 'discover' the 'hole' that the things are coming out of they have another fight, stuff comes 'out' of the hole the stuff from the hole is druegar the fight is looking pretty nasty when all of a sudden, the whole stage flashes blue, some prestidigitation is added to the mix to at least make it seem more 'realistic' the Emperor collapses sideways, but the hole is closed up someone yells for a cleric there’s a lot of 'what was that’ etc. Kelsaina Za'Dresh says Resh jumped at the Emperor collapsing, granted, he doesn't know the history of this battle K Atkins says PM Lady Kelsaina Za'Dresh: the druegar on the surface are mopped up end up with a bunch of soldiers standing around on guard trying to figure out what the hell just happened Kelsaina Za'Dresh says Resh says quietly to Myzrael, "So that was supposed to be the first time bluestuff was used, or something?" K Atkins says “Like that, yes.” “And not again for quite some time.” “It nearly killed him.” Kelsaina Za'Dresh says Resh nods K Atkins says they get him sort of on his feet, but it’s pretty obvious he isn’t OK both bonds are present, despite their argument they lead him off stage the curtain closes, the guy comes back on and says basically what Resh just asked and Myzrael explained Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (So if Resh had just been a little more patient, he'd have gotten his answer anyway...) K Atkins says and that Vald’s Passage had been closed, the underdark passage sealed, fused shut by his Mark magic but that that was not the last they would see of the druegar and ends with that Kelsaina Za'Dresh says If people in the audience start applauding, Resh will too. Basically, he wants to be sure it's over before he applauds, doesn't wanna make a fool of himself K Atkins says lol yeah especially in the royal box granted, you might have the audience clapping because a royal is Kelsaina Za'Dresh says (Hehehe) K Atkins says but yeah “Druegar killed him in the end, but his son avenged him and the underdark wasn’t a problem after that.”